


Colours

by Uhmeduh



Category: Original Work
Genre: 500 word drabble, Colours, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmeduh/pseuds/Uhmeduh
Summary: Raziel can't feel colours, but thanks to Raguel she understands them.





	Colours

Raziel stirred as she felt the warm mass move beside her, turning to face the source of warmth and curling her fingers into the soft weave of their robes. She smiled as she felt them laugh, the vibrations running up her fingers and the movement of their form rustling the feathers and fabrics of their nest. She knew they were trying to pry her fingers off of the fabric, tickling breaths over her cheek and neck, the blue clouds that was her hair falling over her shoulder when they nudged it. She couldn’t hear it but she knew they were telling her of how they needed to go supervise the angels, that some of them had already been working for an hour and may start slacking if someone, meaning them, didn’t check up on them. She was already shaking her head, her lips pressed to their forehead and her hands brushing down their robes to remind them that they needed to help her get ready as well. She didn’t necessarily need the help, she could get dressed by herself and she didn’t mind the feeling of messy wings or messy hair, however, it was so much nicer when Raguel helped. They would always pick out clothing that matched in colour, and make sure her wings looked presentable. 

Colour was always something that had confused her. She knew all about it, as the angel of secrets it was her job to know things, but she didn’t understand it. Being unable to see wasn’t something she usually minded, but she was sometimes a bit sad at being unable to see colour and feel the apparent effects it had. Once Raguel had sat down with her, it was been a bright sunny day and yet they had taken a break from working to share a few pieces of fresh fruit from the garden. They had been having a conversation, mostly Raguel explaining how foolish some angels were and Raziel smiling and communicating comfort in her own special way when the subject had turned to colours. She fondly remembered as Raguel tripped over their words, trying to explain the colours to her. But it had helped. Raziel now knew that not only was her hair like clouds, something she could feel and touch, but they were blue, a colour that felt like peace and smiles and the tartness of berries. 

She focused back on the present as she felt Raguel run the last stroke of the brush through her hair and brush their fingers over their neck as he drew the yellow silk over her eyes and ears and tie it behind her head, laying some blue hair back over it. It apparently made some angels wary of her, her inability to hear them, to see them, to communicate with them as they were used to. Even her lack of halo, at least that they could see, set her apart. Raguel took her hand to signify that they were leaving and she tilted her chin upwards right as they pressed their lips to the yellow blindfold and left.

Raguel had told her about yellow. They told her how it felt like laughter and sunshine on spread wings and how it felt like the rush of excitement of flying. They also mentioned that their eyes, pupil and irisless, merely a glowing light, were yellow. She’d told them after he had explained all the colours that yellow was her favourite and they just smiled and said they agreed. But the very next day as he was tying the blindfold around her eyes she could tell it was a new fabric and he told her, and she understood, that it was yellow just like his eyes and all those wonderful feelings.

Raziel quite liked yellow.


End file.
